Blown Away
by themidnightdriver
Summary: Puck never came to Ferryport Landing. Sabrina's POV. One-shot.


**This is a one-shot that I just came together after I had an epiphany about "No Puck!" It _was_ spur of the moment, so sorry if its bad or doesn't make much sense. ;)  
**

**BLOWN AWAY  
**by Mari7lyn

I'm not quite sure how I'm still here. It's all seemed to go by so fast.

My name is Sabrina Grimm. I'm 25 years old. I used to live in New York City, and then Ferryport Landing, New York, but now I live in Alaska. You might wonder why I moved to _there_. It's because I had to get away—far away.

It all started when I was 9. My parents were kidnapped. After that, my sister and I were tossed around in the foster care system for two years before someone who claimed to be our grandmother got a hold of us. We had been told by our parents that she was long dead, so we thought she was some murderous, crazy lunatic. She added to the freaky picture by saying that we were descendants of the Brothers Grimm and that we were "Fairy Tale Detectives." Yeah, right. There were fairy-tale characters living in the town, too. _Everafters _is what they like to be called. Uh-huh—sure.

Long story short, she wasn't crazy and she was our grandmother. We found our parents and I lost my sanity. Then there was war—a war that we barely won—and I mean barely. I had to kill my grandmother so we could win. It was absolutely terrifying and I am scarred for life. If I had a physical scar for every mental scar that I have, I would never go into public.

Throughout the war, I lost my dad and sister. My mom got amnesia by being knocked in the head by a gargantuan monster while she was defending me and my sister. She doesn't know me, and now she is at a hospital in Texas where they're still working on getting her memory back, so basically I'm on my own. I wish I had more family, but that's it. There used to be Mr. Canis, but the Big Bad Wolf got control_. So many times I could have died, but I didn't for some reason._

I feel like I'm missing someone, but I can't put my finger on them. I feel that if there had been somebody else, I'd still have my family. I don't know how that would have been possible, though. They'd have to have been a being with powerful magic.

I've never felt love in my life. I sometimes wonder and dream about it, but I try to focus on my work. I'm a criminal defense lawyer. It's not so fun sometimes, but you get so-called criminals on your good side. I'm pretty well known among the misfits. I sometimes wish I had something more to do with movies and photography, but this pays better and I'm probably better at it because I like to argue and the defense comes naturally.

The other day I was heading to my office in Anchorage. I got to my room when my boss called and wanted me to come into his room. He told me that I was the best in the state and that he wanted me to be the representative of the Alaskan firm. I asked him what he meant. He said that he wanted me to go to New York City and do a case for the firm down there. I about freaked because New York holds so many painful memories. I was about to tell him so when he saw my reluctance and said that it'd be the opportunity of a lifetime. I was going to help in some huge case where the guy was utterly guilty. Oh, geez.

Well, I was on my way within a week. I brought a close friend from the firm. I was soon checked into the fancy hotel that they had for us. The first night was free of any business, so I was going out. Me and her got decked out and went to a show and then to a bar. It was the best time ever, except I saw an Everafter at the bar that I knew. I bolted. My friend was left to the dust. I was in the hotel room within minutes. The Everafter was in there before I was. His name was Charming. I don't know how he got there before me. I screamed and threw stuff at him, but he seemed to have some magical power to deflect everything. He told me to calm down—he wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't calm down, but I sat still.

He went on to ask me where I'd been, how I was doing, and how I ended up back in the state where the source of all my misery came from. Thanks for the reminder, bro. I wanted to yell and scream and tell him to shut up, but then he mentioned the reason why I was there. He said there was an Everafter in town who was on trial for something he hadn't done. In order to keep the Everafter thing unknown, he made it seem like it was him who had committed it and that he was totally guilty. Only Everafters knew that he was perfectly innocent, and they were exceedingly grateful for his sacrifice, so they paid for the best lawyer ever.

I was that lawyer.

He got up and left after he had told me and said he hoped we could meet up sometime and go to some Everafter place called "The Golden Goose." Ok. That was disturbing. I was going to die, and no way I was going to visit a place where the banes of my existence got together to chat it up.

My friend walked in just as Charming left. She apologized and I told her to shut up because that's not what happened. She then asked me what happened and I said zilch. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

The next day I went into the office. It was a beautiful big building amongst the rest of this stunning concrete jungle. I adore the city. I walked in and went straight to the boss's office. He led me to my new temporary office. It was already full of everything I would probably need and it was almost as nice as my home office. He told me he'd send the client in soon. I told him I wanted the client without any guards or handcuffs. _Tout naturel_—but with clothes. I was Okayed and he was sent in.

When he walked in, I immediately sensed great magic. I suddenly wanted to have it all to myself—to use it and destroy my past—maybe even myself—it was that powerful.

He was tall and blonde. Our eyes met and I felt like I'd seen him somewhere before. I suddenly had this odd, unfamiliar feeling rush through my veins. I welcomed him and told him to sit down as I went around to my side of the desk.

Him: Have I seen you somewhere before?

Me: I don't know. I was wondering the same thing.

He shifted awkwardly and I cleared my throat as we got down to business. I had the papers, but it oddly didn't say his name.

Me: What's your name?

Him: Robin Goodfellow.

For some reason I called him Puck.

Me: Ok, Puck, I know you're innocent.

He looked up at me in shock.

Me: Charming decided to 'drop in' and tell me about an Everafter in the community who was guilty in the human eye, but more than innocent in the magical world.

Him: Who are you?

Me: Sabrina Grimm.

He put his chin in his hands as if in deep thought.

Him: Grimm…Grimm? Veronica!

Me: My mother.

Him: How is she?

Me: Don't ask.

He shut right up after that and we went on with business. I wanted to ask him how he knew her, but I decided against it.

He told me what happened and I knew immediately how to defend him without revealing the magic involved. It just comes naturally. He was nice. I liked it.

It didn't take long before we were done. He got up to leave and we shook hands. It felt like he had shocked me. He seemed to feel it also, and our hands snapped back. He gave me a look that seemed to say something special, but he left without a word. The guards grabbed him, and he turned into a rough character. That's another thing I like. Soft inside—rough outside.

The case went on and we were in court—_days_ in court. So many '_witnesses._' It made me sick to think that they all thought that such a great guy was guilty of such a heinous crime. But I got him out. Despite everything bad, my way of putting things and playing with the emotions of the jury got him free.

Once declared, "Not Guilty," we jumped up and hugged tightly. It was the best moment of my life—so warm and soft. I wanted to stay there forever, but we separated and went to hug the others and celebrate a night out.

My friend was staying for another week because she absolutely adored "being away from that overgrown iceberg."

The next day, I went to say goodbye to her and him. It was so hard to say it to him, and I've only known him for, what—a week?

Him: Where do you live?

Me: Alaska.

Him: Really? I've never been there. Maybe I should go…

Me: Not many people have been there. You should.

I hesitated, and then turned to leave through security.

Him: Wait! I'm coming.

He pulled my arm and we left the airport to go to his place. We went to the Golden Goose—where his apartment room was located. It's in Central Park and there's a secret password that allows you to disappear into the magical place. It. Was. Amazing. I loved it. I loved him. Wait, what? That's new, but I think I like it.

We returned to the airport and sped through security in order to make it to my flight. We made it barely and he luckily got a seat next to me.

We talked for the whole nine hours. Crazy right? It felt like just a few minutes. He mentioned something about having a chance to go to "some nobody town" named Ferryport Landing, but was prevented by some demented chick named Moth, and that's when I realized that he was the magical person that I had needed in my life—I still needed him. He was who could help. _He was the reason I was still alive_. This must be love. I was blown away.


End file.
